Snoring is a problem that plagues millions of people. And snoring affects not only the snorer, but also those within earshot of the snorer. Consequently, many attempts have been made to solve this snoring problem.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,117,816 issued to Shapiro, et al., discloses an anti-snoring device that uses a single upper mouth piece with a flange extending downward to maintain the lower jaw in a forward position. Such devices are referred to as one-piece devices. The Shapiro, et al. patent takes advantage of the known technique of extending the lower jaw of a snorer, thereby opening the air passage and reducing or preventing snoring. Similar devices have also been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,003,994 issued to Cook; U.S. Pat. No. 5,092,346, issued to Hayes, et al.
Because these patents disclose one-piece devices, they present significant disadvantages. For example, to prevent snoring with these devices, the lower jaw must be held nearly stationary. This reduction in possible freedom of movement increases discomfort, an important consideration for any dental mouth piece.
One two-piece anti-snoring device has been discovered that uses the technique of extending the bottom jaw forward. That device also has certain disadvantages (a sample of that device is enclosed with an Information Disclosure Statement submitted herewith). In particular, it requires for customization by a dentist, thereby resulting in increased costs. Furthermore, the mechanism by which the lower jaw is extended forward is also not adjustable by the user, thereby resulting in possible discomfort as well as lack of effectiveness.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a dental device that will reduce or eliminate snoring and improve breathing during sleep, while at the same time provide a comfortable fit for the user.
Furthermore, a need has arisen for an anti-snoring device that can be custom-fit by the user, so as to eliminate costs that can result in customization of a dental fitting by a dental professional.